L'oiseau ne fait pas que le printemps, il fait parfois aussi l'automne
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: En sortant pour sa pause déjeuner, Heero croise un petit être en détresse. Entre compassion et je-m'en-foutisme, quelle place notre monde moderne nous laisse-t-il pour nous monter humain ?


Titre : L'oiseau ne fait pas que le printemps (il fait parfois aussi l'automne)  
Auteur : CuteCiboulette  
Genre : UA, rencontre fortuite et animalière (encore une)  
Pairing(s) : dans un futur plus ou moins proche (que je vous laisserai imaginer)  
Dis/claimer : l'univers et les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Fic bingo : « rendez-vous inattendu »

Résumé : En sortant pour sa pause déjeuner, Heero croise un petit être en détresse. Entre compassion et je-m'en-foutisme, quelle place notre monde moderne nous laisse-t-il pour nous monter humain ?

Octobre 2012.

_L'oiseau ne fait pas que le printemps  
__(il fait parfois aussi l'automne)_

Heero resserra le col de sa veste autour de son cou. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid pour une journée d'automne mais la rue où il travaillait était plongée dans l'ombre des hautes tours d'immeubles qui la bordaient et était constamment traversée par un courant d'air glacial, quelque soit la saison.

Heero mourait de faim. La réunion d'équipe s'était comme toujours éternisée jusqu'à treize heures, lorsque l'important avait déjà été dit à onze. Les discussions et plaisanteries qui s'intercalaient entre deux points sur leurs divers projets soudaient peut-être les liens encore collègues et collaborateurs mais pour Heero, cela représentait avant tout une perte de temps. Hélas, il y avait des limites au travail qu'il pouvait avancer tout en faisant semblant de participer.

Le cadre avait envie de viande. Une bonne entrecôte bien saignante du _T-bone_ semblait tout indiquée. Il en salivait d'avance. Cela valait la peine de marcher un petit quart d'heure plutôt que de prendre, au premier restaurant venu, un plat à emporter qu'il mangerait devant son écran d'ordinateur.

Le jeune homme avançait d'un pas vif lorsqu'un détail inhabituel à la périphérie de sa vision le suspendit dans son élan. Il baissa les yeux sur sa gauche : un petit oiseau se tenait recroquevillé sur le sol, les plumes grises de sa calotte malmenées par le vent. Immobile dans le froid, il faisait peine à voir. D'autre part, situé en plein dans un lieu de passage, Heero craignit soudain qu'un piéton ne l'écrase par inadvertance.

Heero regarda autour de lui. Nul ne semblait avoir remarqué l'animal (ou bien Heero était le seul à s'en soucier). Il hésita. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser ainsi au milieu du chemin. Il fouilla dans ses poches, découvrit la liste de courses de la veille qu'il avait oublié de jeter et, armé du morceau de feuille guère plus large que l'animal, il s'agenouilla pour mieux l'observer. La bête au plumage coloré penchait bizarrement que le côté, les pattes comme tordues sous lui. Le courant d'air, particulièrement vigoureux à cet endroit, l'empêchait-il de s'envoler ? Il donnait l'impression d'user de toutes ses forces pour s'agripper au sol. Incertain de prendre la bonne décision, Heero s'efforça de le faire monter sur son bout de papier. Il répugnait à le toucher, pour des questions d'hygiène tout d'abord, et pour ne pas l'imprégner de son odeur humaine (il croyait se souvenir que cela pouvait les mettre en danger mais il confondait peut-être avec les papillons). Cependant, l'oiseau ne parut pas comprendre les intentions d'Heero et demeura prostré. Heero l'encouragea à monter sur la feuille du bout des doigts mais la bête trébucha sur elle-même, étendant une aile jaune tandis que l'autre resta pliée. Avec la plus grande délicatesse, anxieux à l'idée de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était peut-être déjà, Heero la souleva et la porta jusqu'au pied de l'arbre situé à moins d'un mètre de là. Ainsi, elle serait à l'abri des passants et du vent.

Heero l'observa un instant. La situation de l'oiseau ne s'était guère améliorée. À nouveau, Heero demeura indécis. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait et il avait faim mais il ne parvenait pas à poursuivre sa route. Peut-être qu'à son retour de déjeuner, si la petite bête était toujours là… Et puis, ce n'était qu'une mésange, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Son aile est cassée ? »

Surpris par l'intervention, Heero releva le visage vers l'inconnu qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ son âge, au faciès occidental et à la posture dégingandée. Vêtu d'un jean limé par endroit et de boots aux lacets de couleurs différentes, il portait un t-shirt sombre sous une gabardine ouverte. Ses doigts étaient tachés de nicotine. Ses cheveux, enfin, nattés en une longue tresse, achevaient de lui donner une allure peu conventionnelle, à mille lieux du costume-cravate dans lequel Heero devait travailler.

« Non, je ne sais pas », répondit-il pour la forme.

Qu'allait-il faire, à présent, la conversation ? Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées sur sa pause déjeuner…

L'inconnu s'était agenouillé auprès de l'oiseau, Heero se résolut à en faire autant.

« Je l'ai trouvé au milieu du passage, je l'ai déplacé là pour le mettre à l'abri.

— Hum… »

L'individu se saisit avec précaution de l'animal et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que ça le rassure beaucoup, ce que vous faites là.

— Pauvre petit père… C'est quoi ? On dirait pas un moineau.

— C'est une mésange, je crois.

— Ah, c'est mignon… En tout cas, il n'a pas les pattes cassées, il s'agrippe bien à moi. »

Le jeune homme leva la main dans laquelle il tenait l'oiseau pour mieux le monter à Heero.

« On dirait qu'il a le doigt d'une patte tordu, non ? contesta ce dernier.

— Je ne crois pas, il enfonce bien ses griffes, vous voyez ? »

Prudemment, il lui testa les ailes. Heero l'observa faire avec inquiétude. L'oiseau n'émettait pas un bruit mais ouvrait et fermait successivement le bec, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent. Est-ce que l'inconnu lui faisait mal ? Il ne piaillait pourtant pas de douleur…

« Je dirais que les ailes vont bien aussi. Il a dû s'empoisonner, manger de la mort au rat, un truc comme ça. »

Heero trouva cette hypothèse horrible. La mésange pépiait toujours en silence. Alors, elle était condamnée ?

« Ce qui faudrait, c'est l'amener chez un véto, décréta l'inconnu. Y'en a un dans le coin ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas du quartier », mentit Heero.

Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu un mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention non plus. Surtout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apporter un simple oiseau chez un vétérinaire ! Ça lui prendrait certainement une partie de l'après-midi, son patron ne comprendrait tout simplement pas et il n'allait tout de même pas poser une demi-journée pour ça ! S'il s'était agi d'un chien ou d'un chat, encore, le compagnon de quelqu'un, il aurait peut-être fait l'effort, mais ce n'était qu'un oiseau sauvage comme il devait en mourir tous les jours sans manquer à personne.

« On pourrait peut-être le déposer plus à l'abri ? proposa Heero, un sentiment de culpabilité lui nouant le ventre.

— Si on le laisse là, il se fera bouffer par le premier chat qui passe. »

Heero était loin d'en être persuadé. Il n'avait jamais vu de chat se balader dans le quartier (c'était bien trop dangereux, avec toute cette circulation), sauf… peut-être une fois, un matou tigré qui lui avait rappelé le félin domestiqué de son ami Trowa.

« Vous avez une autre solution ?

— Je… eh bien… non.

— Il nous faut un véto. Je crois qu'il y a un toilettage pour chiens plus loin vers la place.

— Attendez. »

Un salon de toilettage n'aiderait en rien ce pauvre oiseau, songea Heero.

Il sortit son smartphone et pianota sur le clavier virtuel dans le moteur de recherche de son navigateur.

« Ah, la technologie, s'amusa le jeune homme natté.

— C'est bon, j'ai une adresse, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

Heero agrandit le plan pour montrer l'itinéraire à son interlocuteur.

« En effet. Une chance. Hein, petit père, fit l'inconnu à l'adresse de l'oiseau. On va essayer de te sauver la vie. »

Puis, il releva les yeux sur Heero et attendit. Heero détestait qu'on lui force la main. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait et même plus que la plupart des gens pour aider l'oiseau, l'heure tournait et… mais il faisait moins que ce jeune homme, probablement un peu fauché, qui était de toute évidence prêt à payer une consultation vétérinaire pour sauver une simple mésange.

« Je vais les appeler pour vérifier qu'ils sont ouverts, déclara Heero. J'espère qu'ils nous prendront sans rendez-vous. »

L'inconnu lui adressa un immense sourire, comme s'il était fier de la décision qu'Heero venait de prendre.

« Bonne idée ! Au fait, je m'appelle Duo. »

Le dénommé Duo lui tendit la main gauche, le pouce tourné vers le bas et la paume vers Heero, sa main droite étant occupée par l'oiseau. Heero la lui serra maladroitement.

« Et moi, Heero. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »


End file.
